1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices. Organic light-emitting display devices have features such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response time. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices have drawn much attention because they may be used in mobile display devices such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook, and a tablet personal computer, or in electronic products such as an ultra-slim television.
Recently, flexible display devices have drawn attention as a next-generation display device. In addition, research into flexible display devices that may be used in electronic devices having various shapes has been conducted. Among these, flexible display devices based on organic light-emitting display technology have been most notable. Research into flexible display devices with various touch panel functions is being conducted to improve user convenience. Such flexible display devices can be damaged or have their display quality degraded by penetration of external air and moisture.